


A Day Gone to Hell

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Losing Sarah 'verse [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash hates fog and hockey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Gone to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Ash is the OMC/Narrator from the first story.

Ash really hates fog. It always reminds him of the day his world tilted on its axis.

He had been coming home from a hockey game, the 3rd in the season. Ash’s team had won. He was whistling a happy tune, in a great mood despite the dreary atmosphere due to the heavy fog. His girls, Nicki and Dani, were at a friend’s house so he loved the idea of getting some alone time with Sarah. With the twins being very active six year olds, couple time didn’t happen that as often as Ash would like. He felt it was almost time to remind Sarah how much he loved her so she didn’t get disgusted. Maybe they could go to a nice restaurant the following week. He thought about it.

Ash smiled as he pulled up to the modest two bedroom townhouse. He got out of his car and practically skipped to the door. He frowned when he noticed the door was open slightly. Thinking that maybe Sarah hadn’t shut it completely when she went shopping, he brushed it off,

He didn’t see her in the kitchen or living room. Grinning wickedly at the idea of her in the bedroom, waiting for him, he almost ran.

He pushed open the door and collapsed in terror. It was his beautiful Sarah, but at the same time, it wasn’t. She laid on the floor, head propped against the bed. Her skirt was in shreds, thighs bloody. Her underwear was in tatters next to her body. There were multiple bruises lining her body. Her arms and legs were all at odd angles, obviously broken. There were splatters of blood and holes all over her body. Stab wounds! Her neck too was at an odd angle. Sarah’s once joyous grey eyes were now a lifeless black.

Ash had shaken his head vehemently in his denial. It had to be a dream; a prank. A mean spirited prank, but a prank nonetheless. His Sarah could not be dead. The mother of his twin girls could not be dead. The more he looked, the more he realized she wasn’t waking up.

He still wasn’t sure how he did it as his head felt cloudy, but one moment he was on the phone and the next moment he was hanging up the phone after calling the police.

Of course he had been the first to be suspected of such a heinous crime as he was the husband and the one who found her. Jamal had quickly debased the notion as they had gone to the hockey game together.

Ash did what he was told, but ending up in ER due to shock. Afterwards, it was just a mess of paperwork and doing everything he could to help find Sarah’s attacker. The police thought it might be a personal grudge due to so many wounds. Ash hadn’t been able to help with any insight with that idea. Sarah was nice to everyone. Who would hate her so much to do that?

Ash had to admit he hadn’t been the best father. Thankfully, friends helped pick up the slack.

Ash still remembers that great days can go to hell. Ash vowed to never watch hockey ever again. And anytime there’s a foggy day, he has an attitude to match the weather.


End file.
